<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy New Year by Abigail_Cowen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327500">Happy New Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen'>Abigail_Cowen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auradon Prep (Disney), F/M, Isle of the Lost (Disney), One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Time In Auradon, time for villains, heroes, and children of villains and heroes to come together for this magical night and to ring in the New Year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Husband/Wife - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*The cafeteria was set up for New Years Eve with a table of foods, another table of desserts, a table with punch and cider, and a table with party favors, Fairy Godmother was in charge of the food table, Queen Leah was in charge of the desserts, Belle was in charge of drink table and Beast was in charge of the party favors, while Mal and the others were getting ready since the party starts at 8.*</p><p>*Back on the Isle, Maleficent, Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella, Hades, Lady Tremaine, Smee were going back to Auradon to see their kids and spend New Year's with them and the heroes and children of heroes, no mischief from the main 4 villains.* "Were gonna have to do this one more time than back to being us since this is for our kids." *Maleficent said* "I agree we have to be nice just this once for our children." *EQ said*</p><p>*It was 7 and Belle, Beast, FG and Queen Leah were already there at the tables sitting down, they were excited to have the VK's this New Year and hoped that everything was gonna be calm with no fighting. Mal, and her friends are getting ready to go to the cafeteria for New Year's with dancing and all.* "Evie are you ready we need to go now the others are already there." *Mal said* "I'm almost ready M, just finishing up I'll meet you outside than we can walk there." *Evie said coming out and grabbing her purse as she walked with Mal to the cafeteria where all their friends are.*</p><p>*Ben and Doug walked over taking their hands and walking them to the dance floor where Carlos,/Jane, Jay/Lonnie,  Harry/Uma were dancing while Dizzy, Squeaky, Celia, Squirmy, and Gil were sitting down talking.* "Ben this is great lets hope when midnight comes my parents don't ignore each other or whatever they do I want this to be one night only than they can go back to hating each other." *Mal said* "Don't worry Mal they will be ok and I have you with me, I love you so much."  *Ben said kissing her, as Doug and Evie were romantically dancing and smiling.* </p><p>*Jane and Carlos were dancing with Dude.* "Dude is such a great dancer and so are you." *Jane said* "Why thank you Jane I love being with you and my mother will be back one more time than I won't have to see her again." *Carlos said* "Lonnie, besides Carlos your the best fighter than Chad." *Jay laughed as Chad and Audrey danced around the room than they went  to get some cider and sat down with some food talking and just enjoying the time together.* *A few seconds later the parents arrived and made their way to the tables to look at the food and get some to eat sitting down while their kids danced.*</p><p>*8 PM was when the party started after everyone ate, Jay showed everyone his dance moves and they cheered.* "Go, Jay your the best." *Lonnie said, "Yeah go Jay you've got this, one more move and than you can take a break"  *Carlos said after Jay finished he got some cider and sat down next to Lonnie.* "Mom, dad please get along tonight for me than after you can go back to hating each other." *Mal said taking Ben's hand.* "Of course we'll do it just this once just for you." *Maleficent said*</p><p>*It was about 10 when they helped clean up their food and drinks as they were all dancing and just being goofy.* "Come on Harry, Gil let's go dance with the others that way we can show off our moves and maybe everyone can do it together." *Uma said as she pulled Harry to the dance floor with Gil behind them.* *The adults watched them dance and were all clapping and singing along with the music.* "You guys have more energy than us adults." *Beast said* "What did you expect sir we have more energy since we are younger even Celia, Squirmy, Squeaky and Dizzy are more younger than us." *Jay said*</p><p>*After they dance they helped clean up and wiped everything down, put the leftovers away and than just sat there talking and keeping an eye on the TV for the New Year's Eve ball.* "So guys in the morning we should all hangout and go to the beach and just relax before we all go back to school in 2 weeks." *Mal said to them.* "Sounds good we can pack a picnic, and games to play as well as food for Dude since he shouldn't eat people food." *Carlos said petting him.* "Come on I want some people food please." *Dude whispered so the adults didn't hear him. since they don't know about a talking dog or who made him talk.* "It can be girls against boys for volleyball well except Audrey, Chad and the boys since they are a big small no offense." *Evie said hugging them.*</p><p>*It was close to midnight when they saw the TV and started to count down as FG poured sparkling cider for the kids, soda for Squirmy, Squeaky, Celia and Dizzy, and wine for the adults and Beast made sure party favors were ready for them to use when midnight came.* "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy New Year," *Everyone said drinking their drinks and blowing party favors, as the couples hugged and kissed, Celia, Squeaky, Squirmy and Dizzy hugged their parents Gil hugged all his friends, Maleficent and Hades shared a kiss and hug than all the parents hugged their children.* </p><p>*After the clean up everyone said goodbye and the parents returned to the Isle, Beast, Belle, Queen Leah and Fairy Godmother went to their rooms for the night, Celia, Dizzy, Squeaky, Squirmy and Gil went to sleep, while Ben/Mal, Carlos/Jane, Doug/Evie, Jay/Lonnie, Chad/Audrey and Harry/Uma all went their own way to their dorms and some went to sleep as others were still up like Doug/Evie and Ben/Mal talking of what they're new years revelations are til about 2 AM and finally got some sleep so they can go to the beach in the morning.*</p><p>*Early that morning everyone got up and packed for the beach, towels, picnic lunch, volleyball, sunscreen and other stuff to have a fun day while Audrey, Chad, Squeaky, Squirmy and Celia would sit back and just relax while the others played volleyball. "Well are you guys ready to go since we have everything we need for the beach." *Evie said* "Yes, were all ready to go let's walk since it's not far." *Ben said as he and Mal held hands, as Doug/Evie, Carlos/Jane, Jay/Lonnie, Chad/Audrey and Harry/Uma held hands while the others walked with them, once they got to the beach they set everything up and the teens started to play volleyball together while the others sat and watched, after a game they ate lunch and all relaxed listening to music and dancing.* "You guys are amazing I'm glad were all here together, enjoying this day as friends." *Mal said as they all agreed and walked back to Auradon Prep and just had a slumber party with food and movies ending the perfect New Year and beach day.*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>